smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Buster Club
Monster Buster Club Monster Buster Club is a children's CGI television series by Marathon Production. The show debuted on June 2, 2008 on Jetix in Europe, June 9, 2008 in the United States, in Asia on May 3, 2008 and Terrible Toons June 1. This show is about three twelve-year-olds, helped by an alien girl named Cathy, who are all charged with saving their town from alien invasions. With her grandfather, they reform a secret organization that was founded centuries ago called the Monster Buster Club, often abbreviated to MBC. The goal of the MBC is to locate alien criminals seeking refuge in Single Town, capture them, and send them to galactic authorities. Primary Characters *'Cathy Smith (Cath)' - Cathy appears to be a bubbly, 12-year-old girl in the earth, equivalent to 700 Rhapsodian years, because she's an alien from the planet Rhapsodia. She came to Earth with her grandfather, Mr. Smith, to start the Monster Buster Club. She is constantly surprised at how different Earth is from Rhapsodia. She has many alien abilities, including the ability to stretch, and slight telekinesis. She is the most optimistic of the MBC. Her suit color is pink. In her chosen human form, she has blond hair and blue eyes. Her Rhapsodian form is shown to be a humanoid, white alien with scattered pink spots, with four tentacles for arms, and four tentacles for legs, as well as tentacles on her head, (like hair), and a long, furry-looking tail[1] Compared to humans, Rhapsodians are extremely long-lived. Later during the series, she develops a secret crush on Danny that is revealed in the show's finale and movie. *'Chris (Christopher[3])' - Chris is the 12-year-old tech-guy of the group. He has indigo blue hair and dark blue eyes. He is very smart, with a knack for gadgets. He'll often stay back in the clubhouse and supply intelligence reports while the rest of the group is out on a mission. His suit color is blue. Chris later on becomes in love with Sam. *'Sam (Samantha)' - Samantha, known by her friends as Sam, is an African-American girl with an often serious disposition. She has dark hair tied in Pony buns and hazel eyes. While officially the MBC has no leader, she'll often make attack strategies and plans for the group. She, at times, can be bossy. While she is a great unofficial leader she'll often put MBC first instead of having fun. Her suit color is yellow. Sam later in the series gets a deep crush on Chris. *'Danny (Daniel Jackson)' - Danny is 12 year old boy and a nice guy at heart. He's good at sports, He has brown hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eyebrow. He can get a little overconfident at times. He has a crush on his schoolmate, Wendy. He is very popular at school and is always invited to all sorts of parties. He has a good sense of humor and likes cracking jokes even in dangerous situations. He has his own nickname "The Danny" and calls it himself whenever he's doing his task. His suit color is red. Danny in the later part of the series, develops a secret crush for Cathy and dying his old crush for Wendy out. *'Mr. Hugo Smith' - Mr. Smith is Cathy's aloof grandfather and came with her to Earth. Like Cathy, he is a Rhapsodian, but rarely displays any supernatural powers and his alien form has the appearance of a mollusk. He'll sometimes aid the MBC from the clubhouse, but often he won't be involved in their missions at all. Mr. Smith loves working in his garden and playing cards with his plants. Minor Characters *'John' - John is Chris' little brother. He sometimes takes over for Chris at the clubhouse when Chris is on a mission or busy. He really wants to be in the MBC but he's too young as this is shown in the episode "Monster Beaters" where he joins another monster busting group because the MBC won't let him join. *'Wendy' - Danny's crush who is the snobby girl at the school which the MBC attend and often makes fun of them. She also uses Danny to do things for her, which is seen in "Dog Daze" where she asks him to watch her dog Matise. She is known for gossiping and tries anything to get a good scoop. (This is shown in the episode "Bubbleheads" when she follows Cathy to Mark's house because she thinks Cathy's working on another story.) *'Mark' - Danny's main rival who often challenges him at different activities. Mark is also the richest kid in town. He likes to brag about it. He uses his money to beat Danny at things (shown in "Bubbleheads") or to become popular at school. Mark has a huge crush on Wendy as well. *'Jeremy Flablotnick' - Chris' computer club pal who often bothers Cathy because he's in love with Cathy. (Jeremy sometimes gets in the way of the MBC's missions, this is shown in the episode "The Forget Me Stone".) Jeremy is clueless when he sees the MBC in their suits as shown in the episode "Gotta Dance" when he thinks he's on a hidden camera show. *'Elton Smith' - Cathy's mind-reading cousin. He is wanted by the PincerBots for his mindreading powers. This is shown in the episode "Mindreader". His suit color is green.In "The End of Everything Part 2" he was the sub MBC member for Cathy. He later in season 3 joins the MBC and is the fifth member. *'Ralph' - One of Mark's friends who Mark often uses to bring him things and uses him to help get back at Danny. Ralph also has a crush on Wendy. *'Roy' - Mark's other friend who he uses to bring him things[5] and who he also uses to help get back at Danny (shown in the episode "Snack Time"). *'Gilbert' - An alien disguised as a nerd who hypnotized people including Sam to collect his comic book collections[6]. He also caused trouble in episode "Laugh Attack" with a Ha Ha Honker. *'Mr. Fusster' - The MBC's science teacher who thinks aliens don't exist. This upsets Cathy who knows that aliens exist and often argues with him. This gets her in trouble (shown in the episode "The Trouble with Troublemaking", when Cathy gets angry and pushes all his books off his desk getting her a detention). Recent events, though, show that he may know more about aliens than he lets on, and may even be one. *'Principal Rollins' - The gang's principal who thinks the students are soldiers and often uses terms like "Company halt!" and "About face!". She sometimes gets in the way of the MBC's missions this is shown in the episode "Monster Beaters" when she forces every student to join a school club (leaving the MBC little time to investigate). She has shown in various episodes an affection for Mr. Smith. It is also suggested she used to be a spy, and believes Cathy is one too. *'Mr. Bernie' - A car salesman in Single Town and Ralph's father. He often nickname himself "Bargain Bernie". Alien Nemesis *'Addison Single' - A huge morpher who wanted to claim the Single Town so that he wanted to create a place for aliens. He was busted by the Monster Buster Club two hundred years ago[7]. Two hundred years later, he is awake by Chris after he discovers the purple crystal that seals him into stone. However, Cathy turns him back into stone after using pigeons because she knew he dislikes them. In The End of Everything (Part 2), It is revealed he has a son just like him try to claim the Single Town as alien Settlement but however stop by MBC once again. *'Herptilius' - A mutated earth frog who strong and intelligent, but he has an obsession in eating Earth flies. He has a small group of less mutated frogs who assist him. In his first appearance, he returns to Earth to get revenge on a chef who nearly cooked him few years ago. *'Proskar' - A very happy game loving alien. His weapons are laser staff, a tricked out scoreboard and a giant game board. He always follows the game rules and the bets he makes. He was undefeated until Danny beat him at Parchugal. *'(former) King Petalia the 13th' - The former ruler of 17 planets and 24 moons, give or take an asteroid. He is a small plant. He is very ego-mental. He at first was still king and was defended from ClipperBots by the MBC. He later came back to Single Town pretending to be the target of two ClipperBots he hired. His true goal was to gain back his kinghood by draining Jeremy's life force through making him dance so with Jeremy's skills could become "the Dancing King". *'The three Octovores'- Jenny - Is green. She is very rude and obsessed with her cheerleader alias. Grandma Octovore - Is purple and she cackles a lot. She helped Jenny in her kidnapping party plot. She is Grandpa Octovore's wife. Grandpa Octovore - Is mahogany. He tried to free his wife Grandma Octovore from the MBC clubhouse. They both defeated twice in a row. *'The Flying Dutchmen' - A trio of alien Robotic rockers who brainwash people (even Danny) to steal stuff and having them build a weapon that could help them brainwash the whole planet. The song they play through the episode is called and lyricked "Drain Your Brain." Obviously named after how they brainwash people with the song. But, however they stopped by MBC after Cathy activate Giant ears muse of sound wave making lose their power, they were can by Chris. *'Nossida' - The son of Adisson Single. He, unlike his father, is humanoid shaped. He is blue, wears a white, black,and yellow spacesuit, and has a set of large wings. (Danny called him Birdman). He is very powerful and his strength can only be bested by Cathy. He is very strategic and intelligent. He tricked Jeremy into being his pawn, using him to get Cathy wear a Forever Flower and set up a barrier around the Smith house, all by being Jeremy's "Crush Doctor" who gives him "love" advice for how to win Cathy's heart. He may be a figure in the alien black market because he had things like a Divertabox (to control ZeBorg's ship), A Gluszok cracker (to make Fuj go crazy), several ClipperBots (to attack the MBC and draw away suspicion from himself), a force-field generator (to keep the club away from Mr. Smith's backyard), Forever Flower which reverts aliens into their true forms, and a mini-rocket (to blast his Forever Flowers all over Single Town). He appears to dislike Cathy more than Sam, Danny,and Chris. *'Gluten' - He is a blue sticky. His human form is a copy of the schools detention teacher who has the same name. The "real" Mr. Gluten is often on vacation, making it easy for Gluten to assume the identity. Gluten was first interested in capturing Cathy so he could sell her like an unpaid slave, but was stopped. He was later released from prison and he began to capture rare aliens for pay from an alien who wanted them for a private zoo. He wanted to capture a Rhapsodian for the zoo, but didn't try to capture Cathy because she had lost her powers. He did attempt to get Wendy (who had Cathy's powers at the time) and later Mr. Smith. Cathy busted Gluten herself after getting her powers back. *'Wedge' - A lizard-like alien who tried to kill Stanley Caminski, one of the galaxy's most successful superstar manager. Wedge was attacking Stanley because he was his unsuccessful competitor whose stars aren't popular. He also appeared in an episode "Disappearing Act" when he was a magician named Reubar and brings his monkey assistant. He wants Single Town to disappear off the earth. Sagas (Season one) Addison Single's Revenge Arc Gluten's Comback Arc Legacy of Addison Arc Sagas (Season two) Reign of Herptilius Arc The Octovores Arc Tyranny of Wedge Arc Sagas (Season three) Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 Season 2: 2010-2011 Trivia *The MBC was formed by Mr. Smith *The Intergalactic Commander is now the head of MBC (that's different from the original MBC) *Chris becomes more of a hero but eventually loses that. Sam becomes the almost like a leader wise. Cathy stays on Earth due to liking it and her friends. Danny becomes evil three times *In the end of the series a leader is chosen by their ratings throughout the work. By the end of the series, Sam becomes MBC's official leader. Sam's leadership is shown in the final episode and the movie of Monster Buster Club. However, Chris on many occasions expressed his role to be leader. Cathy and Danny really did not care. However, Cathy once said after Danny came back to the good side that he would be "perfect" for leader.